A Vow
by NightRider94
Summary: My word is my bond. Will Not Be Continued...
1. Chapter 1

This is about my Oc but the Sonic characters will be in the next chapter. Here it is, my first story-story………so tell me what you think. BabyFaceBoy in ya face……

**Chapter 1…..**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

I changed my arm into a gun a shot my alarm clock down.

"Opps." I mumbled "Repair-bot."

My repair-bot came and began to repair my clock.

"Repaired." It said once it completed it's job and then flew back to desk and went in sleep mode.

Maybe I should explain. We are above the ordinary, we are extraordinary creatures. We are known as robots, a highly advanced species. We call ourselves Digeo's, but to you we are referred as ShapeShifters. Yeah it seems like it's great but there is one issue, we cannot stay in our shifted form for over half an hour or we will stay in that form forever. Us Digeo's live on planet Saturn, our kind is not wanted on Earth. Well it is, but for personal reasons. They want to dissect us, to see and understand what makes us, us. They don't realize how advanced in technology we are, we could do the human race so much good. But their foolishness blinds them. So we cannot allow it, we will not allow it. Humans are a threat to our lives.

"Thanks." I said to my repair-bot.

I went down stairs into the living room, where my mom-bot, dad-bot, and brother-bot were. That's what we call each other, our relation and then bot. We have real names, and robot names too, for instance my real name is Drifter, and my robot name is X12394751. But we don't call each other by those names.

"Good new moon mom-bot, dad-bot, and brother-bot." I greeted them.

"Hello older son-bot." mom and dad-bot said in unison.

"Hey brother-bot! Can I show you what I learned? Watch."

Josiah changed into a car and drove around, it was a big deal. You were supposed to be able to change into cars when you were eleven, he was only seven.

"Younger son-bot no driving in the house."

"Okay."

"Great job brother-bot, if you continue to practice you may be able to change your form into a rocket." I said.

"Yeah! Mom-bot can I go outside and practice?"

"Stay in the front crater."

Josiah ran outside. A typical kid-bot, he was very special to me.

"Wife-bot can you please go get me some more bolts?"

"Alright, don't get your circuits in a knot."

The phone rang and at this moment is where everything went downhill. Mom changed her hand into a phone and answered it.

"Greetings…..What?......Again?.....Thank you." She turned her hand back. "Go retrieve your brother-bot, the HickenLoopers are here."

I believe you all call HickenLoopers teleporters. The HickenLoopers are our number one enemy, a greater threat than humans. Your mind……it processes the thought of how HickenLoopers can win over us Digeo's. Well it is extremely hard to attack them when they change their positions every other second. Plus HickenLoopers have a secret weapon, fondat.

You call it water I think. But fondat is very harmful to us, one drop can do either three things. Paralyze us, erase all of our memory so that we need to be reprogrammed, or put us to sleep. Permanently. It's a shame, the HickenLoopers and Digeo's used to live in together in peace until one Digeo, Yumasit, wanted too much. He said he wanted to control every-bot, so we kicked him out. Somehow he got all the HickenLoopers to follow him and now they live on Jupiter. He declared war and ever since they come on surprise attacks and force Digeo's to join their side. My best friend-bot, Cornell, was taken and he didn't surrender. So they put some fondat on him and he lost his memory. They reprogrammed to be on their side.

I went outside and looked for Josiah, I saw him in the back crater playing glocknar ball by himself. Glocknar ball is a way we Digeo's spend our time during boredom. We have a ball and we try to shoot it into a net, we are allowed to shift during the game.

I ran over to him.

"Brother-bot we are required to be in the house during this time. Our great foe, the HickenLoopers have returned. Follow me." I began to walk away.

"The HickenLoopers are always bothering us, now I'm sad."

"Sad.......Downloading…….Define sad." I stopped.

"I learned it from a kid-bot at school, it's when you're experiencing or showing sorrow or unhappiness."

"Hm. These new emotions you're learning at school, there eerie. Come on."

Josiah followed me; we were almost into the house when he disappeared. I knew they would take him to the Jupiter so I turned into a rocket and took off. When I got there I immediately saw them trying to drop him in the fondat. I grabbed him and flew away quickly, if I went fast enough then I could avoid an altercation. I was too slow. A teleporter swooped in and kicked me in my face, and I lost my hold of Josiah. The next thing I know some-bot pulled my arm off and shot me; I fell. (Gravity doesn't work with us unless we change our settings, but unfortunately I forgot change mines back. I turn mines off at night so I wont float during my slumber.)

"Computer, activate my force-field." I said to my arm.

On each of us Digeo's we have a computer in our right arm. Our computer can do mostly everything except repair us. I waited for my force-field to come around me but it didn't. I realized the arm that was pulled off was my right arm. I fell and I felt sparks coming off of me, I desperately needed to be repaired. Although it was difficult I crawled home.

"Husband-bot come quick older son-bot is severely damaged." Mom-bot said.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-need repairing. Repairing. Repairing. Repairing. Malfunctioning!"

"Repair-bot come and repair son-bot." dad-bot said.

My repair-bot came and began to repair me, as soon as my health reached 50% I explained everything.

"So where is younger son-bot?" Mom-bot questioned.

"The HickenLoopers have him."

My repair-bot left to retrieve an extra arm from my closet.

"What is this new emotion I am feeling?" Mom-bot asked her computer.

"You are feeling what is known as sadness."

"Define."

"Experiencing or showing sorrow or unhappiness." I said before her computer. My repair-bot came back and continued. Mom-bot looked at me and then back at her computer.

"Remove it from me before it's stored into my hard drive."

"No possible. Only you can eliminate the feeling."

Mom-bot sat down on the couch and just stared out the window into space, literally. Dad-bot went next to her and did the same thing. I couldn't stand seeing them like that; it made me…….sad. I had to do something.

"Mom-bot, dad-bot, I am leaving. I have to try again, and I will succeed. I vow to you, I will bring back brother-bot."

I'm not to sure if they heard me but I got up.

"Repair-bot come along."

"Repair?" He wasn't finished repairing me.

"No time, let's go."

I flew to Jupiter and hid behind a building. I changed to look like a HickenLooper. They don't look too much different, just instead of having two arms they have four, and instead of four tails they have two. I went to the fondat pool but nobody was there. That meant Josiah was with Yumasit. So I looked around until I saw a crowd of robots gathered around Yumasit and Josiah. I thought I was too late.

"Join our side! We have so much more than Digeo's! And in the end we'll win! You will be the youngest in our nation but over time you'll also be the strongest. Right under me of course. Everyone will adore you! Please." Yumasit said.

"I-I-I don't know." Josiah was scared.

"Choose. HickenLoopers or fondat?" he was serious.

"I-I-I-I will-

I turned my gravity setting on and turned into a rocket and flew over to him. I grabbed Josiah and took off into space. If I went fast enough I could avoid an altercation; I was too slow. The next thing I knew someone shot me from behind. I held on to Josiah as I turned around and I saw it was Yumasit. I was surprised; usually if something like this happened he would send one of his followers.

"You were expecting one of my followers weren't you?" It was like he read my mind.

"Yes. But you being here makes no difference, I'm still taking Josiah."

"I doubt that." He turned into an asteroid and came at me.

I'm not to sure why I stood still and let him hit me, but I think it's because I wasn't fully repaired. Anyway he hit me and I lost hold of Josiah. Yumasit grabbed him and was about to fly off but I grabbed Josiah then kicked Yumasit in his face. He recovered instantly.

It was then at that moment that I realized not all of us were going home. Yumasit was too strong for me to take down, and I wasn't going to give in.

"Josiah I'm going to do something but I need you to know I won't forget you. My word is my bond."

"Okay…..I love you."

"Love?"

"Love this!" Yumasit almost hit me in my face but I dodged him. Then I threw Josiah to earth.

"No!! What did you do?! You're stupid!" he yelled.

"Stupid? I demand you define!" I yelled back.

"Unwise! Not smart! Dumb! Stupid!" he kicked me in my face so hard my head spinned around. Then he went for Josiah. I turned my head back around and flew after him.

He almost got Josiah but I grabbed him.

"Let me go!" he yelled.

I had him in a good grip and I wasn't planning on letting him go at all. I held on to him with one hand and used my other hand to do something. I opened the back of my head and pressed a button.

"Going into self-destruction mode." My computer said.

"What?! You're a fool! You'll kill yourself too!"

"Understood."

"Self-destruct in fifteen seconds. Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I don't want to." My computer said. I was shocked, computers have to listen.

"Obey me." I said.

"Let me go!"

"……….15, 14, 13, 12." My computer started.

"I am really that great of a threat to you? That you have to self-destruct? Why can't you just let me go? I'm going to win regardless. Why?"

"7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2."

"I vowed."

**KABOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

That's it, hoped you liked it.

Fortune cookie: _Don't get on the plane._

BabyFaceBoy in ya face….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. No Sonic characters, nothing except Josiah, and Drifter.

**Chapter 2….**

One night Rouge and Shadow were coming from a party at Sonics house. Shadow, being the big brother figure he was, decided to walk her home. Knuckles would've walked her home but he was out of town and would be returning tomorrow.

"I'm still shocked that you won that dancing contest." She said laughing.

"Grrr. You said you wouldn't mention it to anyone."

"I didn't!"

"Including me!" he yelled.

"Fine, fine. But you were so cute doing the thriller!" she laughed.

"Grrrr! Hey what's that?" he looked in the sky.

Rouge turned around and saw something falling out of the sky and it was coming towards them. They ducked and whatever it was went into the alley.

"What was that?" Shadow asked.

"I'm standing here just like you. Let's go see."

"What? This is how a story starts. We go see what it is and then it will change our lives and cause for a story to be written." Shadow said.

Rouge pulled him on.

Josiah's back began to leak oil.

"Computer…….wh-wh-what is my health percentage?"

"35 percent. You need to be repaired."

"No repair-bot. Will my system shut down?"

"Possibility: 61 percent…..Sound reported, someone is approaching. Change form."

"Cant. Too weak. Please help me." Josiah said weak.

"Changing form."

The computer changed his form into a wolf.

"Please help me." They heard a voice.

"Do you hear that Shadow? Let's go." She squeezed his arm.

"Okay, okay, I'm right behind. So let go of my arm."

"Shhhhhh." Still she squeezed his arm as she pulled him on.

As they went into the alley they saw a small wolf.

"OMG! Are you okay?" She let go of Shadow immediately and grabbed the wolf.

The wolf lay in her arms not able to move too much.

"Rouge put that thing down before you catch a disease."

"We have to help it." She said.

"Take it to the hospital." Shadow said.

"No! I'll take it home." Rouge began to walk away.

"Are you nuts?" he followed her.

"Are you going to help me?"

"Uh, no, I have to-I'm busy." Shadow walked away.

Rouge took the wolf to her home and put him on her couch. She paced the floor.

"What to do? What to do? I know! You need food and water!"

The word "water" made the wolfs eyes shoot open.

"No. No. No fondat. No."

"Fondat? What is that?" Rouge was confused.

"Water. No."

"Oh okay. At least you're alive. I'll give you milk instead."

She poured some milk and helped him drink it.

"What is this liquid?"

"Milk. Now, I made some chicken for myself but I guess you can have it." She gave him the chicken.

He ate it and enjoyed it.

"Uh, you fell out of the sky." Rouge was curious.

"Yes, my brother threw me down here for my own safety."

"Okay, so some of your screws are loose but that's okay. Hmm. You're dirty; maybe I should give you a bath." She left to run some bath water.

"Computer, my health, what is it?" He said still eating the chicken.

"45 percent, your health has increased."

"How is this possible without a repair-bot?"

"I believe it is known as healing. Humans depend on it."

"Hmm. This chicken, it's delicious."

"Alright come with me."

The wolf followed her and he saw the water in the tub.

"No! Fondat! Why do you wish to put me in it? Do you people wish to cause harm?" He jumped back.

"What? You were just dirty; I ran a bath for you. What's up with you and water?"  
"Water. Fondat. It can paralyze me, cause my system to shut down, or I will need to be reprogrammed."

"Alright so….no water?"

"No." he said firmly.

"Okaaaaay. I can't help you alone, I need help. Sonic? No; Only a disaster would come from that. Vector? No; very busy. Shadow left me before, so-wait! Knuckles is coming back tomorrow, I'll take you to him." Rouge had a mini conversation with herself.

"Is that normal? Talking to yourself and responding?" he asked.

"Yeah, so um, it's late. You sleep on the couch."

**It seems rushed, and that's because it was. But no worries, that won't happen to any other chapter. **

**Fortune cookie: Buy the red car.**

**BabyFaceBoy in ya face……**


End file.
